Threesome in Love
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Kebersamaan dengan duo Uchiha membuat Hinata dihantui dilema. Siapakah yang lebih unggul untuk mengisi rahim Hinata kelak?


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **Threesome in Love**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Mature**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: SasuHinaIta**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 _ **Threesome in Love**_

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **...**

Hinata berkutat dengan berbagai peralatan masak _modern_ yang tersedia lengkap di dapur minimalis kepunyaan _mansion_ Uchiha. Makan malam yang tengah dia hidangkan saat ini berupa makanan yang dipenuhi tomat, kesukaan para lelaki penghuni _mansion_. Kemampuan Hinata di bidang memasak tentu saja tak perlu diragukan lagi. Berbagai jenis masakan dapat dengan mudah dipelajarinya hanya dalam sekejap, atau bahkan dengan membaca dari situs _online_ saja. Hal ini adalah salah satu faktor yang membuat para penghuni _mansion_ merasa enggan untuk kehilangan sosok wanita cantik dan seksi, Hinata.

"Sasuke ... Itachi ... waktunya makan malam!" teriak Hinata seraya mematikan api kompor.

Hinata meletakkan dua mangkuk sup tomat di hadapan dua kursi yang biasa ditempati oleh dua lelaki penghuni _mansion_ ini. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam, biasanya mereka akan langsung turun ke ruang makan dan menyantap hidangan yang telah disajikan oleh Hinata dengan lahap. Sambil menunggu kedatangan dua pangeran tersebut, Hinata melepaskan celemek bermotif kembang yang dikenakannya, lalu menggantungkan di dekat rak piring. Kemudian surai indigo panjang yang sebelumnya diikat, kini telah terjatuh bebas melewati bahu mulusnya.

 _Tanktop_ dan _hotpants_ yang Hinata kenakan sangat menarik perhatian bagi siapa pun termasuk dua lelaki yang sama-sama memiliki warna mata bak jelaga itu. Mereka berdiri di akhir anak tangga dan sama sekali belum bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok bohai yang masih sibuk menyisir surai indigonya dengan jemari-jemari tangan. Hinata belum juga merasakan bahwa dirinya tengah diamati oleh dua pangeran tampan dan penuh pesona dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi damba. Dia yang tidak peka terhadap apa yang ada di sekitarnya, tentu akan lebih mudah dimakan pemangsa, bukan?

Dua pangeran tampan itu sama-sama menyeringai kala Hinata berjalan menuju westafel. Posisi kali ini membelakangi para lelaki itu. Bisa dipastikan jika bokong sintal Hinata mampu membuat mereka meneguk ludah. Wanita bersurai sepinggang itu sedang asyik membasuh tangannya dengan sabun. Dia tampak ceria dengan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dari _girlband_ Korea yang tengah digandrungi oleh gadis remaja zaman sekarang. Bahkan bokongnya yang montok itu ikut-ikutan bergoyang sesuai dengan irama senandungnya. Dan hanya dalam sekejap saja, gerakan sederhana namun erotis itu, menaikkan hasrat yang seharusnya tidak boleh muncul di jam-jam makan malam seperti ini.

Dua lelaki berambut gelap berjalan dengan langkah pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara apa pun yang mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, mereka telah berdiri di belakang Hinata. Seringaian yang tersemat di bibir masing-masing tak kunjung hilang. Sejenak kedua pasang mata gelap tersebut saling bertatapan dan kembali teralih oleh pinggul Hinata yang mulai bergoyang.

Air yang mengucur dari keran telah berhenti. Hinata yang mematikan aliran airnya. Dia mengambil kain yang tergantung di dinding dekat westafel, lalu mengelap tangannya yang basah.

"Huh, mereka belum datang juga," gumam Hinata yang sedang kesal karena suasana hening masih menyelimuti _mansion_ ini. Padahal biasanya, jika sudah waktunya untuk makan malam, para lelaki itu akan berebut untuk duduk di dekat Hinata. Dengan wajah ditekuk, dia berbalik dan tanpa diduga, Hinata tercekat oleh dua pria tinggi yang menyeringai kepadanya.

"Sasuke, Itachi," gumam Hinata seraya mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa tidak duduk di ruang makan?"

Itachi menaikkan bahunya lalu mendekat satu langkah ke arah Hinata. "Kami lebih suka berada disini," ujarnya sembari melingkarkan kedua lengan miliknya ke sekitar pinggang Hinata yang ramping. Sontak saja si wanita cantik tersentak kaget. Dia menatap wajah Itachi dan Sasuke yang terlihat menahan sesuatu yang sudah bisa Hinata ketahui.

"Apalagi ditemani olehmu," tambah Sasuke seraya menunduk dan mengecup bahu mulus Hinata yang harum.

Itachi tak ingin ketinggalan kesempatan yang sama. Dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi, dia mencium bahu kanan Hinata yang belum terjamah oleh Sasuke. Tanpa jeda, dia dan Sasuke mengecupi bahu hingga leher serta area dada Hinata yang terekspos lantaran _tanktop_ hitam berdada rendah yang dipakainya saat ini.

"Harum sekali," puji Sasuke sembari menekukkan kaki panjangnya. Kedua tangannya yang besar mencengkeram paha mulus Hinata yang lembut dan menyisakan jejak-jejak kemerahan di paha putih itu akibat remasannya. Sementara bibirnya bermain di area pangkal dada Hinata yang menggembul dan kenyal.

Sudut bibir Itachi menaik lantaran telinganya mendengar pujian sang adik barusan. Dia sendiri pun tak bisa menipu dirinya jika aroma tubuh Hinata benar-benar wangi dan sedap untuk dinikmati. Dia pun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa tiada area tubuh Hinata yang tidak mampu membiusnya. Dengan rakus dia menjelajah leher jenjang Hinata yang berkeringat. Menyesap dan meninggalkan ruam-ruam yang menandai bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya.

"Sstt ... aakkhh!" desah Hinata saat ada tangan yang menyusup ke dalam celana dalamnya. Dia saja tidak menyadari entah sejak kapan _hotpants_ yang dikenakannya telah kandas dari kaki jenjangnya. Tetapi satu kesimpulan yang bisa dia petik, yaitu Sasuke adalah tersangka utama.

"Tenanglah, cintaku," bisik Itachi seraya menyerang area telinga Hinata yang memerah. Dia menjilat dan menggigit pelan daun telinga Hinata yang lembut. Dia suka sekali dengan reaksi tubuh Hinata saat ini. Lihat saja tubuh berisi Hinata yang bergetar hebat. Dia bahkan memeluk pinggul Itachi agar tetap bisa berdiri.

"Astaga!" pekik Hinata ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut sedang menjilat area kewanitaannya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan semakin memberi akses untuk Itachi agar menggencarkan aksinya untuk memberi ransangan lebih di tubuh Hinata. "Aakkhh ... S-Sasuke!" jeritnya sembari melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggul Itachi. Dia mengelus surai raven Sasuke yang tepat berada di antara kedua tungkai kakinya yang terbuka.

"Kau suka, kan?" bisik Itachi seraya menarik dagu Hinata dan mencium kasar bibir penuh milik wanita cantik itu. Lidah Itachi menggelitik langit-langit mulut Hinata hingga wanita itu bergelinjang geli. Ditambah lagi dengan oral yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini, Hinata tak bisa berpikir apa pun sekarang.

Lidah Sasuke dan lidah Itachi sama-sama nakal dan liar. Mengeksplor kedua _bibir_ Hinata, atas dan bawah, dengan sesuka hati mereka. Tak peduli jika sang wanita sedang kewalahan menghadapi mereka.

Tangan Itachi merayap turun ke ujung _tanktop_ Hinata dan menaikkannya ke atas hingga sebatas pangkal dada. Hinata yang memang tidak sedang memakai bra, membuat para lelaki ini semakin bersorak puas. Payudara indah milik Hinata telah terpampang di hadapan mereka, khususnya Itachi yang sedang sibuk meremas dua benda bundar favoritnya. Lidahnya yang semula berada di dalam mulut Hinata, kini beringsut keluar dan menyisakan tautan ludah milik keduanya yang telah bercampur. Puting merah muda milik Hinata menjadi sasaran empuk berikutnya.

Dengan posisi tubuh yang membungkuk, Itachi mengangkat sedikit tubuh seksi Hinata dan mendudukkannya di meja westafel yang kokoh. Hal itu semakin membuat si pelumat _bibir_ _bawah_ kesenangan. Kedua tungkai kaki Hinata yang melemah dilebarkannya dan diletakkan di bahu kokoh pria itu. Sasuke menatap penuh gairah kala area kewanitaan Hinata yang basah dan kemerahan tampak menggiurkan. Ditenggelamkan kepalanya sendiri di area itu dan menyesap dalam-dalam klirotis Hinata yang menegang.

"Uugghh ... sstt!" pekik Hinata ketika klirotisnya serasa ditarik oleh mulut nakal Sasuke. Tetapi erangan itu kembali terulang saat mulut nakal Itachi menghajar puting susu Hinata dengan sesapan yang jauh lebih kasar. "Aakkhh... _please_!"

Itachi dan Sasuke sama-sama menyeringai. Aksi mereka semakin liar dan gencar hingga tubuh Hinata menegang hebat. Sebagai pengendali ranjang yang piawai, mereka berdua tahu jika Hinata akan sampai di puncak kenikmatannya. Dan tentu saja, tak semudah itu untuk menuju gerbang kepuasan.

Keduanya menghentikan segala macam bentuk godaan dan gerakan di sekujur tubuh Hinata. Bahkan mereka berdua mulai menjaga jarak dari tubuh lemah Hinata yang telanjang bulat. Dengan wajah memerah, wanita cantik itu bersandar di dinding dengan posisi kaki yang mengangkang dan puting susu sebelah kanan membengkak. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dan tarikan napasnya terdengar tak beraturan.

"Kau tahu apa keinginan kami, Hinata?"

Perlahan kelopak nata Hinata terbuka dan memamerkan iris _amethyst_ yang indah bak mutiara. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, dia mencoba untuk menyuarakan permintaannya. " _Please_ ... lakukan lagi," mohon Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling bertatapan sejenak, lalu kembali menatap lurus Hinata. "Kan sudah kukatakan jika kau harus menentukan pilihan mulai dari sekarang!"

Alis Hinata saling bertautan kala mendengar ujaran tegas Sasuke. Kedua pria berambut gelap itu tampak menunggu jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata.

Hinata mendesah lelah. Dia tahu apa maksud kedua pria tersebut. _Hell_ , mana mungkin dia memilih siapa yang lebih pantas untuk mengandung buah hati Uchiha, sementara perasaan Hinata sama rata terhadap keduanya.

Ini gila!

Katakanlah hubungan ketiganya benar-benar tak masuk akal. Jika seorang pria memiliki dua istri, mungkin itu bukanlah hal yang terdengar aneh. Tetapi jika seorang wanita muda memiliki dua suami yang sama-sama tampan, cerdas, kaya, dan bahkan kedua suaminya memiliki hubungan sedarah. Ini seperti pertanda kiamat.

Bukan tidak bisa bibir Hinata menceritakan kronologis dan asal muasal, kenapa duo Uchiha ini menjadi suaminya. Namun, tatapan mata jelaga bak elang itu seolah memaksa hal lain untuk keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Jadi ... siapa yang kau pilih, Hinata?"

Hinata lelah untuk berpikir. Selama ini Hinata selalu mengkonsumsi pil KB agar tidak hamil. Dan tentunya ini membuat geram para duo Uchiha tersebut. Lagipula tak ada satu pun kekurangan yang bisa menjadi pertimbangannya untuk memilih siapa yang jauh lebih unggul untuk menjadi pengisi rahimnya. Keduanya sama-sama penuh dengan kelebihan yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Apalagi kepiawaian mereka di ranjang ...

Sumpah!

Beronde-ronde permainan pun yang kerap mereka bertiga lakoni, tetap saja kedua lelaki itu sama-sama kuat, imbang, dan tak terkalahkan.

"Ayolah, Hinata! Jangan buat kami menunggu lama!" ujar Itachi tak sabar.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Berganti-ganti dia menatap wajah Sasuke dan Itachi, namun hal tersebut semakin menyulitkannya untuk menentukan pilihan.

Perlahan kaki Hinata turun dari westafel dan menginjak lantai. Tenaga telah kembali terisi hingga dia mampu berdiri seimbang. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, lalu dikeluarkan melalui mulutnya. "Aku ..." Napas Hinata tercekat. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya. "Aku memilih ..."

Sasuke dan Itachi menatap Hinata penuh harap. Keinginan mereka hanya satu, yaitu nama mereka sendirilah disebutkan oleh Hinata. Entah itu Itachi atau Sasuke, namun yang pasti masing-masing dari mereka berharap agar nama mereka yang keluar.

Hinata menatap satu per satu mata kelam milik mereka berdua. "Aku memilih ... _threesome_!"

Mata Sasuke dan Itachi melebar. Mereka terlihat tidak terima dengan jawaban Hinata. Mulut Sasuke terbuka dan hendak memprotes. Namun dalam sekejap dia terbungkam oleh kalimat Hinata.

"Kalian sama-sama keturunan Uchiha. Jika aku mengandung sekalipun, tentu saja bayi itu adalah keturunan Uchiha. Jadi ... kupikir ... ini tidak perlu dijadikan masalah besar!"

Kedua pria tampan itu terdiam sejenak memikirkan hal itu. Namun tidak lama kemudian bibir mereka membentuk senyum simpul.

"Hinata benar, _Otoutou_!" ujar Itachi bersemangat. "Bayi itu tetap saja keturunan Uchiha. Jadi bukan masalah untuk kita yang sama-sama Uchiha."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju ketika mendengar ujaran kakaknya. "Jadi ... kau ingin _threesome_ , huh?" Dia menyeringai lebar. "Baiklah, lupakan makan malam, _Aniki_. Di hadapan kita ini, ada daging yang jauh lebih nikmat."

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah merona. "A- _ano_ ..." Hinata menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri supaya bisa lolos dari terkaman para Uchiha nakal tersebut. Namun pergerakannya terlalu mudah dibaca hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Perut rata Hinata tersampir di bahu kokoh Sasuke. Sementara bokong sintalnya sukses menjadi objek remasan mereka berdua, Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Kau yang mengundang kami untuk _threesome_ ... jadi," Sasuke dan Itachi saling tersenyum penuh arti. "bersiaplah, istri kami yang cantik!"

Hinata melebarkan senyumnya ketika mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Itachi. Dia hanya pasrah ketika dibopong Sasuke menuju kamar utama diikuti oleh Itachi dari belakang.

Para Uchiha selalu seperti itu. Mesum, posesif, dan nakal.

Tapi itu pulalah yang membuat dia tak bisa lepas dari jeratan mereka berdua.

 _Threesome_ dengan para suami?

Tidak buruk juga.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**


End file.
